The present invention relates to retractors employed in surgical procedures and more particularly to a stabilizer for retractors employed in tonsillectomies.
During tonsillectomies the tongue of the patient has to be retracted or held out of the way so that the surgeon can remove the tonsils. In the past, it has been the practice of using one of the surgical team to hold the retractor. This requires a lot of concentration on the part of the person holding the retractor and, as is known, it is very difficult for a person to hold anything without having the device being held moved, since the person cannot hold the same position for a great length of time.
Another type of retractor stabilization that could be used is a Mayo stand which is large and cumbersome.